


Board out of our minds

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Snark, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the newest plot to get the Avengers to work together as a team, Fury locks them in a room with a load of board games and prays that they don't kill each other playing them. <br/>Orange_Coyote gave me the idea of them playing monopoly, which is the main game they play, and I ran with it, so thanks!!<br/>Also thanks to everyone who commented with ideas, I promise I will do them (it may take longer from here on in because it's not half term after today) but I will because they're really great! Thanks for the kudos as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board out of our minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).



Locking all of the avengers in one room is never a good idea. Locking all of the avengers in one room with a load of board games, well, that's just asking for trouble. Naively, they had all made their way to the room they were ordered too, having almost forgotten what had happened last time (there was still paint on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Tony didn't want to know how), but when the last person was in the click of the lock alerted them to the fact that, once again, they were going to be forced to be a team. Oh joy.

The room was empty save for one corner, and there wasn't even any chairs, which was suspicious. The pile of things in the corner turned out to be board games. It said a lot about how innocent Steve was that he didn't understand why most everyone immediately groaned when they saw that, and then again when they went through the pile. The games in the pile were: Cluedo, Operation, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Scrabble, Cards against Humanity and Guess Who - Avengers edition. 

Despite the (mostly) faked reluctance on everyone's part, spending the whole day playing board games honestly didn't seem like too much of a chore, especially considering how competitive they all were, and therefore how fun this was guaranteed to be. They began with monopoly, although Sam did warn everyone that monopoly tore families apart, and how he knew people who didn't speak for three days after they finished a game. It wasn't like they spoke much anyway, fighting evil together and these team building exercises were pretty much the limit of what they did together, as they all went their separate ways afterwards. Tony wouldn't admit it, and nor would any of the others (except probably Thor), but they were beginning to enjoy the activities Fury forced them into, merely pretending to be angry with him about it to keep up pretenses, although some of the consequences were less than desirable. Tony had had purple hair for weeks.

Tony had been made banker, and he took his job seriously, guarding the money with the same amount of commitment as he guarded the world. That is, until he looked down and saw that the amount of $500 bills had nearly halved. He frowned, wondering where they had gone. As he was watching, there was a rush of air and suddenly less $100 notes as well. When he looked over at everyone else, Pietro was staring back at him, smirking.

"I know," Tony pointed at him, "I know you're stealing money." Pietro was terrible at acting innocent, the broad grin on his face serving to prove that he knew exactly what was going on. Muttering curses, Tony stood, stepping over the board to see how much money Pietro had, blinking in confusion when he saw that he had the normal amount. He grabbed Pietro by the wrist and pulled him up, patting him down in a search for the missing money.

"Don't you think that's a bit much, Tony?" asked Steve, and it was only because Tony knew Steve so well that he could detect the faint hints of jealousy in his tone.

"This is monopoly, Cap. I'll give him a bloody strip search if I have to." However, the money didn't turn up, and Tony refrained from performing a strip search at everyone's insistence. As he sat back down, he turned in time to see Pietro and Peter hi-fiving, and Peter handing Pietro back something. "Bloody cheats!" he muttered, but without venom.

The game actually went quite smoothly, with the possible exception of when Clint decided to knock over people's hotels at various intervals just for the hell of it, until people started going bankrupt. It wasn't until Steve looked over to see that half of his hotels were missing that anyone wondered about how Natasha had suddenly got so many hotels, but, when confronted, she just raised an eyebrow at Steve and said, "You're cheating too."

Tony opened his mouth to defend Steve's honour, but Steve was rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "You cheated?" Tony exclaimed, shocked, "I had faith in you, Steve, you're meant to be the epitome of all that is good in America, I can't believe that you would cheat!" Steve shrugged helplessly, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, and Tony returned to the game with a put-upon sigh.

"How is Bucky winning?" Clint asked, when they quickly counted how much money they had before they continued.

"He can not quite grasp the rules of the game, so we are allowing him some slack," Vision explained.

Two minutes later, Bucky was complaining at Pietro for cheating, using some obscure rule that no-one had ever heard of.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam interrupted, "you understand?" 

Bucky lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Maybe."

The game paused for a few minutes while Peter demanded his money back from Bucky, whom he'd been allowing to stay at his hotels for free.

"Okay Bruce, that's $200 please," Natasha announced, although if Bruce was staying at one of her actual hotels or one that she had stolen from someone else nobody knew, probably not even Natasha considering how many she had stolen. Bruce paused, staring hard at the floor and juddering slightly, his shoulders tensed.

"I think, I think we should let Bruce have that one," Tony interjected hastily. Still looking at the floor, Bruce grinned, having got out of paying anyone for about five goes.

"Tony," Steve asked, distracting them all from Bruce, "why does this look different?" He was holding up money from the last time Tony had stayed at his hotel (the amount of innuendos he'd made about that were truly astonishing), flicking it around in his fingers. Everyone turned to face him, faces screwed up in confusion before Sam exclaimed,

"That's actual money!" 

Unable to deny the claims, Tony laughed at the look on their faces, and the way that they frantically searched through their piles to see whether Tony had been bankrupt enough to try and pay them in real money as well.

When Wanda tried to use her mind control to get out of paying Thor, as she had done to pretty much everyone else in the game, he got angry enough to slam his fist down on the board, breaking it. Everyone stared at it in shock for a while, breathing out a sigh of relief as the game was finally over, having been warned about halfway through by Peter that his friends had played monopoly for about a day once without anyone winning. Everyone counted up their money, when Steve asked,

"Is there anyone that didn't cheat?" Vision raised his hand, and so did Sam. "Sam, really?"

"I didn't need to cheat. That, that right there," Sam was breathless with barely held in laughter, "that was the best game of monopoly I have ever seen in my life."

It was generally agreed that Sam had won, as he had resisted temptation, and they moved on.

Cluedo was much better, with everyone settling down enough to have a mostly mature game, and the cheating was either not there or just less obvious. It seemed that they might be able to play another game, seeing as there had been no serious injuries sustained, until the end.

When it was revealed that Miss Scarlett had committed the murder, Thor yelled, "You murdered my friend? I will have my revenge!" and crushed the counter in his fist. It took quite a bit of persuasion that they hadn't killed anyone for Thor to release the playing piece, by which point it was crushed beyond recognition.

One board that Thor didn't break, although he cam very close, was operation. It took Steve and Natasha to hold Thor back when the machine beeped, both because he was angry that he had nearly got the piece and because the beeping was very annoying, but the board stayed intact, which was what mattered. Natasha was scarily competent at operation, which no-one found surprising because she was scarily competent at everything. Both Vision and Bruce were also good at it, Vision for obvious reasons and Bruce because, as a scientist, he had performed these sort of things before. Whether or not Clint was any good wasn't known, because he just didn't seem to care about what was going on, and at one point the buzzer went off for about two minutes while he removed the Adam's apple, holding it up and saying triumphantly, "I did it!" Even though they told him it didn't count, he took the money anyway.

There was a brief interlude in which they couldn't play the game as they struggled to free Peter, who had gotten annoyed with the buzzing and attempted to use his web to get out the piece, and had consequently got stuck to the board. The next player was Sam, who couldn't do it at all, blaming the fact that the board was still sticky from Peter's failed attempts. Whether or not Pietro made the thing buzz was also in debate, as he performed the action so fast that the machine didn't have time to buzz. Wanda used her powers to lift out the 'charlie horse', which some said was cheating, but it wasn't officially disallowed in the rule book so she kept the money. Steve would probably have been able to do it, had Tony not nudged him, but he got his own back by making a dirty joke about 'putting it in' as Tony was having his go, causing Tony to get distracted and hit the side.

That game was scrapped after Bucky's metal arm set off the beeper, and it wouldn't stop until Steve hurled it viciously against a wall, smashing the board into a million pieces. Even after that, they lived in fear that the beeping would start again, although Steve looked ready to throw it out of a window if it did.

'You'd think that we could get through scrabble without cheating' Tony thought morosely as they attempted to play yet another game. For once, he wasn't the problem, he, Steve, Peter, Sam, Bucky and Bruce were actually playing normally. Thor was using about double the amount of letters allowed, but all of the previously smashed games prevented anyone from mentioning that to him. Clint was failing miserably, mainly because he refused to make any words that weren't dirty. Natasha was making up words, but every time someone tried to tell her she glared at them, and they stopped. For once, Vision was a problem, as most of the words he used seemed to be made up, but when Tony looked them up he saw that they were real words, and Vision was just making the most of knowing pretty much everything. None of the words Wanda and Pietro used could be real, there were far too many consonants together, but they said, "They're words in our country,", so Steve let them off. 

The Avengers edition of guess who was hilarious. Steve and Tony were playing, whilst the others watched and made comments on their appearance in the pictures.

"Why did they have to use a picture of me with green hair?" complained Clint.

"It's your fault for asking them to fuck your hair up," replied Natasha, who's picture had managed to catch her two moods, stylish and deadly.

Pietro saw his picture and laughed for ages, since instead of a picture of him there was just a blur. Bruce was also quite happy with his picture, as they had one of Bruce Banner and one of the Hulk, which he liked. Sam's only comment was on how cool his suit was, and then he laughed at Peter's picture, since Peter looked about 13.

Tony picked Steve, and when everyone got bored he gave a hint. "Ridiculously handsome," he winked, and Steve blushed as he guessed that it was himself.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint," Steve agreed, "they're ridiculously handsome." When Tony guessed himself, he laughed and shook his head, spinning the game round to reveal that he had chosen....Steve Rogers. 

"Watch it, Rogers, Tony's narcissism is rubbing off on you," Natasha warned.

"That's not everything of Tony's that's rubbing off on Steve," Clint pointed out, earning himself a slap. 

Cards against humanity sounded like a suitably terrible idea to play, so they settled down for an enjoyable game. 

"Are you sure you want to play this?" Thor asked Wanda, "It does not seem like a game for young ladies." Wanda spent the rest of the game using cards which were as disgusting as possible. 

About one go in, Bruce already looked done with all of them, and Peter was muttering, "I'm too young for this," repeatedly. Neither Thor nor Bucky seemed to have a complete idea of what the point of the game was, but they tried. Pietro hadn't stopped laughing for the whole game, which was slightly distracting but very amusing. Natasha and Clint had ridiculously dirty minds, and it was normally one of them that won, with Sam as an occasional challenger as he was excellent at making puns. Steve had a permanent blush on his face the whole way through, although when nobody was looking he nudged Tony and winked. Tony, in turn, didn't care about what was funny, he just wanted to make Steve blush.

"I don't understand how these are amusing, they are simply obscene. That one doesn't even make grammatical sense, Mr Stark" complained Vision, which everyone except him found hilarious.

When Fury walked into the room with Coulson, there were smashed game boards all over the place, and the whole team were sitting in a circle, playing trivial pursuit.

"Why," Fury sighed, although he seemed to think better of it immediately afterwards, "are you sitting in Rogers' lap, Stark?"

"He doesn't understand the pop culture references, so we teamed up," Tony replied brightly. 

Fury and Coulson walked out without even questioning the mess that was the rest of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
